cosrinfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Arcana
Ok Please add as I doubt I have found them all. *NOTE* HELP SERENITY ARCANA and HELP SERENITY ARCANA2 are useful shield,greaves,cloaks and maybe weapon need the 2nd herbs from the shop spider web makes armor dragons teeth makes shield bat wing makes greaves bleached bone makes helms eye of newt makes cloaks mandrake root makes gloves cat's breath makes wrist wear troll's hear''t makes shoes and boots ''ground lead makes weaponry Armour web+cloth+web=flowing white silk robes web+cloth+wing=Yellow gown web+length of vine= no web+blessed leaf=leaf covered gown web+bark= carved wooden armour web+ball=herb pouch web+inscribed vellum=no web+rawhide=troll skin vestment web+entwined reeds= no web+scrap of fur+bone=feather covered tunic web+scrap of fur+web=no web+scrap of fur+wing=no web+scrap of fur+heart=herb pouch web+scrap of fur+teeth= no web+scrap of fur+eye= unicorn skin tunic web+scrap of fur+breath=herb pouch web+scrap of fur+lead=no web+scrap of fur+root=herb pouch web+woven leaves=plaited leaf robes web+sundried moss=woven moss tunic web+grasses=no web+piece of antler velvet=deerskin tunic web+ tuft of fur= no Shield teeth+cloth+teeth=shimmering white rose teeth+cloth+wing=sunshine yellow rose teeth+cloth+web=no teeth+cloth+heart=no teeth+cloth+bone=herb pouch teeth+cloth+lead=no teeth+cloth+eye=herb pouch teeth+cloth+breath=no teeth+cloth+root=herb pouch teeth+leaf=green leaf rose teeth+bark= interlacing branches teeth+ball= luminous orb teeth+vellum= no teeth+rawhide= shield of boar hide teeth+entwined reeds= no teeth+scrap of fur+web =herb pouch teeth+scrap of fur+wing =no teeth+scrap of fur+heart =herb pouch teeth+scrap of fur+bone =no teeth+scrap of fur+teeth =no teeth+scrap of fur+eye =no teeth+scrap of fur+breath =gryphon skull teeth+scrap of fur+lead =herb pouch teeth+scrap of fur+root=boar skin shield teeth+woven leaves=no teeth+sundried moss=no teeth+grasses=shield of twisted vines teeth+piece of antler velvet=kobold hide shield teeth+tuft of fur= nope Head bone+cloth= bejeweled tiara bone+vine=crown of olive leaves bone+vine=vine of healing headband bone+leaf=woven leaf hood bone+bark=carved wooden crown bone+ball= no bone+vellum=wolf mane headdress bone+rawhide=no bone+entwined reeds=no bone+scrap of fur=hawkeye hood bone+leaves= woven leaf hood bone+moss= no bone+grasses=crown of olive leaves bone+velvet=no bone+ tuft of fur=reinforced bear skull Outwear eye+cloth+root=sunshine yellow cloak eye+cloth+eye=shimmering white cloak eye+cloth+wing=no eye+cloth+bone=entwined serpent pin eye+cloth+heart=herb pouch eye+cloth+teeth=no eye+cloth+breath=herb pouch eye+cloth+lead=no eye+cloth+web=no eye+vine=no eye+leaf=leafy cloak eye+bark= herb pouch eye+ball= no eye+vellum= no eye+rawhide= lizard hide mantle eye+entwined reeds=woven reed cloak eye+scrap of fur=no eye+leaves= no eye+moss= no eye+grasses=no eye+velvet=no eye+tuft of fur=boar fur covering Leggings wing+peice of cloth+wing=shimmering white anklet wing+peice of cloth+eye=herb pouch wing+peice of cloth+bone=herb pouch wing+peice of cloth+heart=no wing+peice of cloth+teeth=golden yellow anklet wing+peice of cloth+breath=no wing+peice of cloth+root= herb pouch wing+peice of cloth+lead=no wing+peice of cloth+web=no wing+length of vine=herb pouch wing+blessed leaf=woven leaf greaves wing+bark=herb pouch wing+child's ball= no wing+inscribed vellum=no wing+rawhide= orc hide leggings wing+entwined reeds=laced bark wraps wing+scrap of fur= herb pouch wing+leaves= no wing+moss= moss covered leggings wing+grasses= no wing+velvet=??? wing+tuft of fur= yeti fur wraps Wristwear breath+cloth=herb pouch breath+vine=daisy chain breath+leaf=no breath+bark=bark charm breath+ball= no breath+vellum= goblin skin bracelet breath+rawhide= no breath+entwined reeds=bark charm breath+scrap of fur=herb pouch breath+leaves= no breath+moss= no breath+grasses=plaited grass charm breath+velvet=woven spiderweb wristlet breath+tuft of fur=no Gloves root+cloth= no root+vine= herb pouch root+leaf=leafy gloves root+bark= etched bark gauntlets root+ball=no root+inscribed vellum=bat skin gloves root+cracked rawhide= no root+entwined reeds=no root+scrap of fur+teeth= bear claws root+scrap of fur+wing= tiger claws root+scrap of fur+eye= herb pouch root+scrap of fur+bone= wolf claws root+scrap of fur+breath=no root+scrap of fur+heart=no root+scrap of fur+lead=no root+scrap of fur+root=no root+scrap of fur+web=owl skin gloves root+woven leaves+heart=vine bindings root+sundried moss=no root+grasses= no root+piece of antler velvet= owl skin gloves root+tuft of fur= no Footwear heart+cloth+heart=shimmering silver sandals heart+vine= herb pouch heart+bark=wooden sandals heart+leaf=moss lined boots heart+ball= no heart+vellum=no heart+rawhide=no heart+entwined reeds=no heart+scrap of fur=herb pouch heart+woven leaves=woven leaf slippers heart+sundried moss=no heart+grasses=no heart+piece of antler velvet=deerskin moccasins heart+tuft of fur= no weapon lead+cloth=herb pouch lead+vine=no lead+leaf=herb pouch lead+bark=herb pouch lead+ball= no lead+vellum=no lead+rawhide= no lead+entwined reeds=no lead+scrap of fur= herb pouch lead+leaves= no lead+moss= no lead+grasses=no lead+velvet=no lead+tuft of fur=no Special thanks to Crypt, Nalendi and Ava for helping to collect the recipes